They're Only Dreams
by SexyKovacPistol
Summary: What happens when dream demon gets bored? Simple he gets creative. Rated M - For mature content, foul language, sexually explicit situation, and graphic violence. based on the 2010 Remake


They're Only dreams

By

SexyKovacPistol

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer I do not own any of the Nightmare on Elm Street that includes it's characters. I am not making any profit and I am only writing this for the pure love of being a fan. The only things I own is the characters I have created (Jim & Kasia)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chap 1.

Colorful Helpers

When I first moved here to Springwood,Ohio with my foster parent when I was 6. My foster father thought moving here would be a great idea since it seemed very peaceful and a great place to raise a child. It wasn't even more than a week before my foster father, I call him him Jim, got a job as a Pharmacist. During that time a lot of things happened in this small little town that I was told ' I was too young' followed by someone pushing me into another room or covering my eyes.

10 years has passed since that time- apparently what the adults sheltered me and the other children in my class from was the news of many teenagers dieing or, in other people opinions, murdered. Many stories sprang up from these tragic deaths everything from a psycho murder butcher chopping them up with a machete to something as silly as a boogie man who come in your dreams if you had been naughty and steal your soul. A lot of these stories were started by the teenagers who went to the school with the students who died. Many used these stories to get girl's in bed and a lot of the time it worked, but since I was a child it didn't have the same effect. Instead I developed a form of paranoia along with horrible sleeping problems. At first Jim took me to see a psychologist who assured Jim that I'd grow out of it like many children do and everything would be fine. But as time passed my paranoia developed into a mild form of schizophrenia along with that my insomnia grew ever worse. Even now I can remember my thoughts when I was 6 years old, I kept thinking I couldn't trust anyone because it could be the boogie man in disguise and trying everything in my power to stay awake even to the extent of eating sugar and ground coffee. The doctors were able to prescribe a number of pills to help me get along with day to day routines. At first like any child I was resistant to taking so many pills, Jim convinced me they were colorful helpers who would help me and make the boogieman go away. Now I'm 16 still taking those 'colorful helpers', I can't sleep with the lights off, I fear thunderstorms, curtains must always be shut at night, and occasionally I still jump at my own shadow.

And because of this I've been casted as an outsider of outsiders. Just because one day in middle school I forgot to take my pills and thought everyone was out to get me so I decided to use metal compass to protect myself. I ended up stabbing three security guards who tried to hold me down. Ever since then I've been given names as 'freak', 'psycho', 'nutcase', and much more colorful names I'd rather not get into. -

A bell rang echoing through linoleum hallways, a girl in the back who had been writing intently looked up brushing a strand of black hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear. Closing the journal slipping it and the pen into her leather backpack before making her way into the hallway with the other students but making sure to keep space between herself and other life forms. As she turned through the hallways her watch began to beep and a look of anxiousness fell across her fair face. Arriving at the locker she fumbled hastily, the watch began to beep once more and flicker light. The watch having distracted her from the locker had caused her to ruin the combination number, an agitated groan rumbled in her throat smacking her small hand against the metal container. She quickly turned her head to the open hall hearing foots steps and small chatter.

"Hey I heard something from over here!" A male voice shouted followed by laughter and the footsteps picked up speed.

"...no..I took too long.." She gasped hesitantly pulling herself from the locker and getting her legs to run as quick as possible. Dashing out of the school hallway treading through the grass stumbling holding tightly to her leather backpack straps.

She wasn't an athletic girl mostly due to her medication but because of taking so many pills she had many times lost her appetite to eat. She was also very short, at the most 5'4" ft tall, which made her appear to be younger than she was. This in all made her a prime subject of attack and ridicule of the more healthy, athletic, tall, and beautiful student body.

Out of breath and not even off the school property she stopped in front of the empty student parking lot. Looking back she spotted four silhouetted figures and they had spotted her as well. With hand pointing gestures the 4 figures began making their way toward her.

"Oh...please..please...something...someone help me..!" She whispered to herself before dragging her weak out of breath body a block down from the school.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

On the outskirts of town a young blonde girl with terror flooding her face every pacing second. Driving erratically and at speeds that would only allow you to see her as a blur. Her eyes and nose poured over her cheeks and chin as her mouth quivered repeating the word 'god'.

"I just need to get out of town..Yes! I'll be out soon...then-then he can't get me" She cried followed by a lunatic's laughter. Her eyes kept darting to rear view mirror turning her head every couple of seconds making sure she wasn't followed.

In the distance a sign read 'Now Leaving Springwood – Hope to see you again!' She smiled, hoping that once she gets out of this town her fears and nightmares would end.

"Yes..YES! Oh thank you god...Thank you thank you thank you.." Closing her eyes resting it on the wheel thanking her god for getting her out of that town.

The sound of sharped metal rubbing against one another echoed in her ear, lifting her head with eyes as wide as dishpans. The shaken girl slowly rolled her eyes up into the drivers mirror only to see nothing turning her head checking the back seat..nothing as well.

"Shit...I'm starting to hear things...I can't fall asleep. I just can't, I've come too far!" She swallowed the lumped in her throat weakly smiling. Her head turned to the road before her but out of the corner of her eye she saw someone seating in her passenger seat.

" Minnie...oh Minnie...I never thought of you as a type of girl for a one night stand..." A deep chuckle rose from the man's throat. Lifting his hand wiggling the bladed fingers, " You left without even asking my name.." She exposed her teeth as her brows came together in the center of her head shouting "You fucker...You sick freak!" Her eyes narrowed and she let out a warrior's cry. The blonde slammed her foot on the break sending the burnt man out the front window rolling over hood of the car.

She lowered her tighten shoulders only to see the man who had been plaguing her on all fours getting up. "No..I'm going to end this here and now!" Stomping her foot onto the gas pedal the tires screeched on the pavement running over the man in the stripped sweater. The car bobbed up and down over the body, adjusting rear view mirror her eyes peered into the reflection. To her joy there was the corpse of the disgusting man marked with prints of the tires. Not wanting to take any chances she placed the car in reverse running over the man once more. But still not ease she repeated this bone crushing blood splattering action a total of 8 times.

Looking into the rear view mirror only to see something that only seem resemble a pot of spilled ground beef and clothing. Placed in park, the young girl stepped out of the vehicle and stood in front of the broken and crushed once called something of a man.

"That's what you get when you mess with me! I'm no one's bitch!" she smiled triumphantly. "Oh yea...my name is Michele not...'Minnie'." She spat on the torn corpse and began walking to her car, in relief she pulled out her cell phone to call her parents.

Soft cracking and a sound that could only be described of meat rubbing against each other and being squeezed in one's hands. The cell phone hit the concrete pavement as she turned in horror to see the broken boned, flesh exposed, torn skin & stripped clothed man standing up right. "No...No...I hit you..and ran you over." She covered mouth as the smell of rotten fleshed reached her nose, such a horrible stench she began gagging.

The skeleton with it's hanging flesh reached up and pushed his jaw into place ringing it side to side as a loud click echoed the empty road. A satisfied smile, or what was left of muscles and flesh to express his content. "You know...I remember you liked it when I called you Minnie. My little Minnie." He chuckled extending his hand reaching for the sweet blonde as he slowly dragging himself toward the frighten girl he named Minnie.

Michele stood in shock shutting her eyes gritting her bleached white teeth, "Your just a dream. Only a dream, a stupid fucked up dream!" Sobbing the young girl tilted her head downward in defeat. A heavy hot breath floated near her ear. "Your hair smells the same as it did before, Minnie. Such a good smell...you were crying then too. But remember what I promised, It would only hurt for a little bit." Placing his bladed finger next to her fair young neck. " I lied." A satisfied smirk perked the corners of his mouth as he pulled the blade quickly. Her head rolled back as the blood shot forth, the burnt man tilted his face upward to catch all the droplets of blood like a child with a summer's first shower of rain.

Gurgles and coughs as blood pooled from the blonde's lips, "trying to say something dear?" He said sarcastically. "F-Freddy...next time— next time someone will be coming for you.." She smiled but it wasn't long before her eyes rolled back and her body went limp. Scoffing at her remark Freddy tilted his head starring at her corpse. "I always thought it was annoying how much you trusted in your 'God'."

In a quick second he sat in his boiler room resting against the metal wall he stared bleakly at the chains & pipes that covered the ceiling. His bladed fingers rubbed against each another clear sign he had something on his mind. So quickly as he had sat down he stood up slashing at the pipes nearest to him. It was painfully obvious that as much as Freddy loved torturing kids it was the same marry-go-round one after another Freddy knew he would have to get creative. Especially since he wouldn't be dieing anytime soon and it would be interesting. A smile crossed his face liking the idea, but now he would have to find his prey and set the stage.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Treading through lawns and streets she could hear a car engine not so far in the distance. But she knew only there was only two blocks left before she was safely home. Suddenly the car filled with teenagers, who were obviously enjoying the thrill of the chase, appeared only 20 feet away with smiles on their faces; the driver revved his engine. The poor girl out of breath and without having taken her pills on time had started taking effect. Their eyes met, the good looking sport star and the freak who hid in the corner of every classroom. She sprang for it not sure if she'd make it across the street before becoming a hood ornament on the sport car. The wheels screeched, the sport star and his friends laughed, the car roared as it headed for the young girl.

She had almost crossed the pavement, she was almost there- mere two feet away; but she wasn't. The sport vehicle gleaming in the summer sun reflected the bright rays into her hazel eyes. Her vision went white, shutting her eyes she lifted sweater covered arms in defense of the inevitable approach of howling teens in the metal stripped sport car.

_I found it. I found my prey._

The warm metal grazed against her legs, she gasped in fear of the pain to come. But instead a pull, not the impact of any object, she stood on the side walk safe from harm. Wincing she nervously opened her eyes and lowered her limbs from their tense defense position. The sight of black dots and bleak colors, the gleam of sun had distorted her vision that once realizing she had not become another car accident statistic she looked for whom had pulled her onto the safely onto the sidewalk.

Alas vision distorted she saw no one, fearing that her lack of medication was all too soon causing hallucinations she bolted towards her home. The car's tire screeched trying to turn sharply at the awkward four way intersection. Howls of the tormenting teens reached her ears, heart rate escalated pumping her body full of adrenalin. The leather bag strapped to her back smack rhythmically with school books and composition notebooks, she struggled to breath the lack of exercise had begun to take it's toll. In a quick decision she turned left cutting through the lawns knowing very well the horrific juveniles could not travel with their torture device any further.

Taking a quick second to breath, she looked in both direction assuring that they had not decided to chase her by foot. Without time to waste she headed east cutting through the pleasant backyards while looking in every direction for any sign of the high school jocks. Finally making it to the end of the block she saw her house in the distance only 5 house away. This was it she was almost home free, looking around before crossing the street she saw nothing but still cars. Quickly she made her way across the street only to hear the chirping of birds and scurrying of squirrels on tree bark.

There she stopped in front of her house, in disbelief that the reckless teens had left her alone she stood in her driveway staring at the two story home taking a deep breath of relief. As she walk up the inclined driveway she heard a guttural rumble and smell of exhaust, she turned wide eyed only to see the devilish smirk plastered on the blonde jock. Slamming the pedal, the vehicle within seconds had closed the gap between her and teens. Knowing very well her legs weighted with lead from the build up of lactic acid she could not run from this all Kasia could do is raise her arms in defense.

Seconds passed and once more she had not made collision with the freshly washed sports car instead upon opening her hazel eyes she spotted sweet smiling teens. Confused she looked at her house to see Jim standing at the front steps. The teen rolled down his window, he leaned out and waved, "Just dropping her off Mr. Crosswell!" He winked and blew a kiss at the terrified Kasia before pulling out and driving off.

Her fists tighten into small balls, she reached up gripping a hold of the leather straps before heading into the home.

"What was that about, Kasia?" His concerned tone was something she expected but brushed off opening the heavy wooden front door and made her way toward the kitchen. Tip toeing she opened a kitchen cabinet obtaining a small round plastic container. Her father made his way soon after her standing at kitchen entrance holding his hand to his forehead in discomfort.

"Kasia, I'm not blind. I saw those kids, are you getting picked on again- I can call the school and the parents right now. We'll settle this-"

"JIM!" She shouted irritation swelled between her neck and shoulders, Having swallowed 7 pills at once and drinking a glass of luke warm faucet water had not set her in the best of moods.

"Kasia, now now call me father...I mean" He was cut off by his clearly exhausted daughter who still had enough energy to mock him.

"..Father...Jim...Don't bother, really...it's going to just cause me more issues with them. They're star athletes that always win games, that means they're bringing the school trophies and money. Not 'psycho student attacks at Springwood high!' plastered over the front page of the newspaper." She sighed propping herself on the kitchen counter resting her forehead on her open palms.

"Now when you say it like that..You make me sound like a priest." He let out a soft chuckle walking over to Kasia gently tugging at the leather straps. Leaning back she rested her head on his shoulder staring up at the soft blonde hair that glowed underneath the florescent light. Jim had blonde hair that was on the borderline of turning a platinum white, which was a hit with the ladies but as for her it only gave kids more ammo to call her names and spread ridiculous rumors. Jim pulled the leather bag off the small girl and placed it on the wooden table. She pushed off him and stumbled into the living room tripping face first onto the couch that smelled of sweet cigarettes.

Tilting her head to the side she heaved a long breath, "Jim, have you been smoking those black cigarettes again?" Standing at the living room entrance he lowered his lighter and slipped the dark slender lie into his shirt pocket. "No, what would give you that impression?" He proceeded sitting in the tacky green chair that matched in color to the couch. "Guess the smell is stuck in the couch. But it doesn't smell that bad when it's coming from the couch..it's sickly sweet. Like we spilled cherries and left out in the sun for days." Jim starred at the overexerted teen before standing back up, "I'll get cooking since you looked like you forgot to take your pills again on time. I wouldn't want you walking around the house groaning about stomach aches." His laughter faded as he made his way into the kitchen with only the faint sounds of pans and clicks from the gas oven.

Drowsiness was one of the many side effects of taking so many pills at once, feeling light headed she decided it'd be best to head upstairs to her room. Kasia slowly got up from the couch making her way up the staircase only to be halted by Jim's words.

"I almost forgot to mention this, but we're having guests over tonight. So I'll understand if you want to stay in your room."

"Guests? Meaning more than one or two?" Kasia groaned with detest, the only thing she hated more than school was parties. Unlike her Jim was quite a social butterfly with almost everyone, maybe it was because he was a pharmacist or it could have been that for 38 year old single parent who was in remarkable shape.

"Well it's more of a get together, a small party." Even half way up the stairs she could hear his nervous laughter. With a roll of her eyes and heavy sigh "Sheesh Jim...Ok fine. Just, I don't know make sure they don't bug me." With hint of excitement in his voice he replied, "Of course my princess." Shaking her head side to side in disbelief that Jim would dare call her that, "I'm not your princess." She mumbled heading up the stairs.

"No. You're mine." A distorted voice entered her ears followed by deep chuckle that sent chills up her spine. This only furthered her idea of going and taking a nap, this hasn't been the first she had heard voices but this was the first she heard one that made her skin crawl.

Reaching her room she shut the door, flipping a light switch to the bed side lamp making sure to close the curtains before laying down for her much needed nap. As soon as Kasia hit the bed she began to nod off, it wasn't long before she heard the door bell ring and the chatter of people making small talk. She closed her eyes feeling something different in the air, but she suspected it was only that she had taken 7 pills and not eaten anything.

As she slept she had not noticed the man in the stripped sweater standing next to her bed. He tilted his head admiring the sweetness that laid comfortably before him. Freddy couldn't help but smirk knowing how much fun he'd have with his newly found prey. His demonic mind ran wild with thoughts of what he would do or could do. He bent down with a smile that couldn't leave his burnt face, shoving his nose into her dark hair which became his dark abyss of pure pleasure. Her scent rushed through his nostrils he instinctively licked his lips, his eyes looked her over. Not tall, not over weight nor was she too thin, dark short hair, pale skin; she was a very sweet treat, one he would lick and savor in his mouth for as long as he could. He moved his lips over her ear, enjoying the soft ear lobe rubbing against his lower lip. "Kasia...You're my toy from this point on." His laugh reverberated until it faded into the wooden walls, he'd stand there watching her 'till she woke up. There's no point in spooking the prey when you already have it in your cross hair.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Thanks for reading the first chapter. Reviews are welcomed, this is based on 2010 remake version. Not that I don't like the older version, I just have the hots for Jackie Earle Haley. But by all means if you wish to picture Robert Englund be my guest. I hope you enjoyed this.

-SexyKovacPistol


End file.
